Hitsugaya Jinsei
'''Character First Name''' Jinsei '''Character Last Name''' Hitsugaya '''IMVU Username''' JenseiSama '''Nickname (optional)''' Kokuju '''Age''' 810 '''Date of Birth''' ''02/14'' '''Eyes:''' Blue eyes that slowly fade to a sea green near the edge of the iris. '''Hair:''' Long blond fringe. His wavy bangs cover his eyes. '''Body Build:''' Average build. Slightly muscular, but simultaneously scrawny. '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' Japanese '''Height''' 5' 10" '''Weight''' 138 '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Shingami '''Affiliation''' Squad 10 '''Rank''' Captain '''Scars/Tattoos''' Tattoos down both his arms. His hands are covered in tattoos of roses. Over his abdomen is a Chinese dragon. On his left shoulder blade is the Kanji for "Corrupt". Along his neck are several more tattoos. '''Relationship Status''' Seeing someone [[[Kuchiki Toshiko]]] '''Family:''' Toshiro Hitsugaya - Father ??? - Mother ??? - Siblings '''Friends:''' [[Kuchiki Toshiko]] [[Shihouin Soul|Shouichi Soul]] [[Hinamori Kai]] '''Crush:''' [[Kuchiki Toshiko]] '''Voice:''' His voice is almost identical to his father's. '''Personality''' ''(( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.))'' ''((Example: ''In summary Inkroe can be written as: cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for privacy, secrecy and in order to keep his true intentions his own he is about as difficult to understand or gain perception of without heavy doses of saké and a lot of convincing, which both are rare as he drinks only on few days of the year. It is without his consent and without choice which he was assigned a team and for the most part he maintains a bare sliver of restraint when dealing with them, teaching them and watching their failures. Unlike some Jounin who might seek to treat lightly, with kindness and restraint their Genin students; Inkroe treats them brutally and without concern for their protest as he would rather have his students be worth the investment of his time then simply fade in combat once they graduate the Chuunin Exams. In his opinion to expose them to the brutality of the world, their enemies and the Shinobi who will eventually kill them, he removes the blindfolds from them and assures them that they know, that they will never fight someone exactly as strong as them, most opponents they fight will be able to overpower, out perform and kill them if they let their guard down. )) '''Behaviour''' ''((Haven is a calm and quiet woman. Despite her husbands more outragious personality, she seems to compliment him in more ways than one. She is strong hearted and graceful, always wishing to help those who may need it. Though this is the perspective she releases to her loved ones around her, there is more to her than just an angelic demeanor. After all, the light cannot live without its darkness.))'' '''First memory as Shinigami:''' '''Greatest Fear:''' Dying a useless death '''Favorite Quote:''' '''Most prized possession:''' A green sash given to him by his father. '''Birth place:''' West District 78 Current Resident: His office '''Likes:''' Salty foods, cute things, a good fight '''Dislikes:''' Liars, cheats, thieves, and anyone that hurts Toshiko '''Strengths''' (( Unseated Shingami are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Speed, Stamina, Charm, Kenjutsu (sword skills), Ranged attacks, Stealth, Kido, Reishi Control, Reitsu. )) ((NOTE: FOR EVERY STRENGTH, YOU MUST HAVE AN EQUAL AND OPPOSITE WEAKNESS.)) '''Weaknesses''' (( Unseated Shingami are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Speed, Stamina, Charm, Kenjutsu (sword skills), Ranged attacks, Stealth, Kido, Reishi Control, Reitsu. )) ((NOTE: FOR EVERY STRENGTH, YOU MUST HAVE AN EQUAL AND OPPOSITE WEAKNESS.)) '''Arsenal Information''' Offense: Defense: Mobility: Reiatsu/Kidou: Intelligence: Physical Strength: Max: 60/600 (for Academy) 100/600 (for Unseated Academy Graduates) Powers & Abilities: ONLY KIDOU, HAKUDA, ZANJUTSU, AND HOHO ABILITIES MAY BE LISTED HERE. OR, IF YOU BELONG TO A CLAN LIKE SHIHOIN AND ARE ABLE TO TURN INTO A CAT. SUPER SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE FAIRY ABILITIES CANNOT BE ENTERED HERE. YOU ARE A HUMAN SOUL. Reishi Color Black '''Zanpakutou Information''' Zanpakutou Name: Zanpakutou Type: Zanpakutou Appearance: Zanpakutou Spirit Appearance: Inner World: ((If applicable, but not required.)) Shikai Release Phrase: " " Shikai Cosmetic Change: ((Describe (or provide a picture of) the form your Zanpakutou takes in Shikai.)) Instantaneous Effect: Passive Effect: Shikai Special Ability: (Limit 3) Achieved Yet: Bankai Special Ability: ( Limit 3 ) Achieved Yet: '''Background Information''' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family techniques.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) '''Roleplaying Library''' Black Rebellion Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: '''Approved by:'''